Usually, one of the most popular soft drinks is carbonated water supplied into bottles with service valve heads. A valve body crossed by a circulation channel that ends at one end in a service outer spout and at the other ends into a fishing tube located inside the bottle basically comprises these valve heads. A valve is interposed into this circulation channel, this valve being actuated by a lever projecting outwardly to the valve head.
From this basic configuration, the improvements developed have been mainly directed to avoid gas or liquid losses by improving the valves and their forming elements, such as valve seat, valve rod, plug, etc. However, most of known heads still have a rigid outer actuator lever.
The disadvantage of the above mentioned lever is that in the travel from the manufacturing plant and the user siphons are successively loaded and unloaded in different occasions. These operating movements often cause involuntary operation of driving levers, this resulting in gas and liquid losses, also causing damages in the valve mechanism then preventing normal operation.